Seismic isolators are used to restrain equipment to a structure during transient events that might damage the equipment or cause the equipment to fall or tip over potentially causing harm to nearby persons. Traditional overhead isolators rely on various types of pivots, springs, and vibration dampeners directed at trying to reduce the transfer of loads from the structure to the equipment. For example, a ball joint has been used in an attempt to allow the suspended equipment to rotate about a fixed pivot point attached to the structure. This may reduce certain types of transferred loads to the equipment but the equipment may be left to swing or oscillate causing damage to the equipment or surrounding structures. Other devices have attempted to use traditional isolation devices such as compressible springs or pads to absorb forces rather than transfer those loads to the equipment. Although prior art seismic isolators work to some degree, their effectiveness can be limited or they may be difficult to install and adjust. Improper installation may further reduce the effectiveness of these isolators.